Rose's Master
by drwhogirl10
Summary: On the night before her wedding to the human doctor, Rose Tyler vanishes without a trace. John Smith, the human clone, sets out to find her, reuniting with a few old friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just gonna be a story I try out before Uncertain Future comes out. Lemme know what you think! Obviously it's after Journey's End...**

**Chapter 1**

Rose Tyler was lying on her bed in her parents house. It was well past midnight and she couldn't sleep. She was too excited. It was her last night in this house; her last night as a Tyler. There was a noise at her window, which was strange seeing as how she was on the second floor. She threw her blanket off of herself and stood to check outside. Her mobile vibrated, distracting her. She ran to the bedside table, already knowing who it was. She fell back on the bed as she answered it.

"Hello?" A smile spread across her face.

"Is this the future Mrs. Smith?" The familiar voice asked. Rose laughed.

"Yes it is!" She said. Rose looked over at the beautiful white dress hanging from her closet door. She couldn't believe that in just a few hours she would be marrying the man she had loved for so long. She redirected her attention back to their conversation. "Now, John Smith, what kind of hour is this to be calling?" She asked, playfully.

"Well, since your mother refused to let me see you, I thought I could at least hear your voice before I went to sleep," the human doctor, now known as John Smith, explained. Rose smiled. He was always so sweet.

"Yea, Mum's rules," Rose laughed.

"I never would have taken Jackie as the old-fashioned type," John said, bemused. Rose laughed again. Then, John became serious. "No second thoughts?" He asked. He was worried she'd panic and leave him at the altar. Rose knew this. After all, she had broken off the engagement twice already. But she was sure this time.

"None!" Rose told him. "I'm not going anywhere this time!" John smiled to himself. He could her the sincerity in her voice. There were footsteps outside Rose's door. "Oh! John! Mum's coming to check on me! I gotta go! I love you!" She whispered.

"I love you too!" John laughed. They were acting like teenagers and he loved it!

Rose closed her phone, placed it back on the table, and lay back down as though she were asleep. She heard the door open and the soft padding of feet coming over to her bed. Silence fell. It was all Rose could do not to laugh. She couldn't believe her mum was actually checking up on her!

Suddenly, there was something over her face! Rose inhaled sharply and her throat stung. That smell! What was it? She couldn't have been sure but she would have sworn it was probably chloroform. She fought as hard as she could, knocking over the lamp on her table, but the drug was already taking its affect. She slowly lost her battle with consciousness.

The stranger lifted Rose over his shoulder, quickly and quietly carrying her out of the house.

**The next morning…**

Jackie walked to the base of the stairs.

"Rose!" She called. "Sweetheart! Your hair and make-up appointment is in half an hour!" There was no reply. Pete came around the corner and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"She still not up?" He laughed.

"Gonna oversleep on her own wedding day! The lazy bum!" Jackie mumbled as she pulled away from Pete's arms and darted up the stairs. She knocked on Rose's bedroom door. "Rose! Are you up?" Jackie asked. There was still no answer. She heard Pete laugh from downstairs. "Oi! Go feed your son!" She yelled down at him with a smile. She opened Rose's door and peeked in. "Rose?" She asked opening the door completely. She gasped at the sight of the empty bed and shattered lamp. "Pete!" Jackie screamed, a sickening realization hitting her. Pete came running up the stairs to Rose's room, Tony in his arms.

"What is it, Jacks?" He asked, breathless.

"Rose is gone!" She said, tears already falling.

**The End**

**A/N: Reviews please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

John stood at the window in the kitchen and looked out at the news trucks. So many reporters. It was no surprise really, what with Pete as rich as he was, Rose was practically an heiress. John laughed to himself at the thought of Rose as a Paris Hilton type. Well maybe not exactly an heiress. But her disappearance was big news. John could hear the TV in the next room.

"In local news, Pete Tyler, the owner of Vitex, has reported his long lost daughter, Rose Tyler, as missing. This comes on the morning of the day she was to marry, lifetime sweetheart, John Smith. Although, Miss Tyler only vanished late last night, the police are already considering it to be a priority kidnapping. Neither the Tyler family nor Smith himself are making any statements at the time. Now, over to Russell with today's football news…" John put his face in his hands.

"Oh Rose, where are you?" He mumbled to himself. Jackie came into the kitchen and poured a cup of tea.

"Her you go Love," she said as she handed him the cup. He took a quick sip before turning to face her full on.

"Who would do this Jackie?" He asked. She shrugged then sat down at the table. John sat down beside her and continued to sip his tea.

"Oh, any sicko really," she started. "Probably wanting some outrageous ransom. Pete'll pay it of course." She looked over at the window and all the news trucks. "Bloodsucking leeches!" She mumbled as she jumped up and pulled the curtains closed.

"You really think it's just someone out for money?" John asked, as he traced the rim of his tea cup with his finger. Jackie turned back to face him, confused.

"What? You think someone kidnapped her just for the hell of it?" Jackie asked as she sat back down. John shock his head.

"No, what I mean is," he looked up at her, "you don't think it could be something…extra-terrestrial?" Jackie's eyes widened. The thought had honestly never crossed her mind.

"You mean, like Cybermen or Daleks or something like that?" She asked, horrified. John nodded, a distant look in his eyes.

"Something like that."

The two sat silently, both considering the worst. Pete walked in, Tony in his arms.

"Here Jacks," he said as he handed her their, now three-year-old, child. "The police want me to issue a statement to the press." Jackie took Tony into her arms and hugged him tight. "They want you lot out there behind me," Pete told them. John nodded and stood. Jackie followed suit and they all walked to the door. They were met by the police chief.

"Alright Mr. Tyler," he said handing Pete a piece of paper. "We've written down some key things for you to say. You can ad-lib most of it though. We mostly just need you to humanize her. Try and make the person or persons behind this see that she's your daughter, his fiancé, and a big sister."

Pete nodded and took Jackie's hand. The family and John walked out together onto the front porch. Camera's began to flash and dozens of people were asking questions all at the same time. Tony began to cry and Jackie cradled him soothingly. Pete approached the podium and microphones that were set up.

"To whoever has my little girl," Pete began. He stopped and swallowed hard. "Please just bring her back! My wife and I are willing to pay any price for her! She means the world to us! All of us! She was supposed to be getting married today. To the love of her life and you've taken that away from her now! Whatever you want for ransom just name it and we can get it for you! Please! I just," Pete started to cry. Jackie reached over and touched his shoulder, crying too. "We just want our Rose back! Thank-you!" Pete wiped his eyes as he turned to the door, guiding Jackie back inside. John stood on the porch and looked over everyone for a moment longer before following the others. In the hall, he overheard a conversation between two policemen.

"This is so strange!" The first said. "No ransom note? There's always a ransom note or phone call in these high profile cases!"

"Tell me about it!" The second answered. "I'm beginning to think she was abducted by aliens!" The two laughed. John stopped and turned to them.

"You think this is funny?" He asked through his teeth. "She was supposed to be walking down the aisle right now! We were supposed to be saying 'I do' and exchanging rings! But instead, she's vanished without a trace and you two are sitting here laughing like a couple of daft hyenas!" John was yelling now, his hands in fists at his sides. The two policemen looked at him, terrified.

"We're so sorry Sir!" The first one said.

"Not as sorry as you will be if I catch you joking around again! Now why don't you find something useful to do? Like find the scum that took my fiancé from me?" John yelled. The two policemen turned on their heels and ran for the backdoor. Jackie walked over and put her hand on John's shoulder.

"Calm down, Love," she whispered. John looked down at her, hugged her, then turned for the door. "Oi! Where do you think you're going?" She asked as Pete rejoined them in the hall.

"Torchwood! I've gotta find her!" John said as he opened the door, then closed it seeing all the reporters. Pete took a step forward.

"Come on, we'll go out the garage door," Pete said as he turned to kiss Jackie. She looked at him pleadingly. "I've gotta go Jacks."

"You bring our daughter home!" Jackie said as she pulled him into a tight hug. Pete nodded before looking back at John. The two men ran through the kitchen, out to the garage, jumped into Pete's old jeep, and quickly drove off.

**The End**

**A/N: REVIEWS!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the almost three hour drive from London to Cardiff, John and Pete ran into the Torchwood building together.

"Are you sure it's alien?" Pete asked as they ran up flights of stairs.

"No! But, much as I hate to say it, those to policemen were right! No ransom? That's just impossible!" John said as he burst through a door and into a room. He ran over to a computer and quickly hit multiple keys. Pete was immediately at another, doing the same.

"The DNA scanners! Why didn't I think of this?" Pete laughed bitterly as he continued to type. A small box popped up on both screens. John threw his hands in the air, defeated.

"We need a sample of Rose's DNA! I'm so thick! I can't believe I forgot the DNA scanners would need DNA!" John ran his hands through his hair, trying to come up with some solution.

"What about me?" Pete asked, looking up. John looked at him confused. "Well she has half of my DNA, right?"

"Pete, you are brilliant!" John yelled as he ran over to Pete and plucked a hair from his nearly bald head. John placed the hair into the scanner drive and continued to hit buttons, recalibrating the machine to find a similar match instead of an identical one. They both held their breath as the scan ran. It seemed like an eternity before it finally showed the results: a single dot in London and a trail from London to Cardiff.

"Why are there two results?" Pete asked. John double-clicked the trail on the map before answering.

"You've got two children. The dot is Tony. He hasn't made any significant movement lately that's why it's just a dot. But the trail," John said as he continued to zoom in on the map. "That trail is Rose's! She was taken from London and brought to Cardiff. But where is she now?" The map continued to zoom. "It can't be!" John gasped.

"What?" Pete asked.

"The trail ends here, at Torchwood," John said as he looked up at Pete.

"So she's here?" He asked elated. John jumped up from his seat and ran for the door.

"No! It can't pick up her trail after she entered room 63 on level 05!" John called back to Pete, who had finally started following him up more flights of stairs.

"Well what's in room 63 on level 05?" Pete asked as they continued running.

"That's what we're about to find out," John said as he stopped in front of the door marked 63. The two looked at each then pushed the double doors opened and walked into the room. There wasn't anything there except for a computer on a desk and a large machine that was covered with a sheet. John walked over and ripped the sheet off. "The dimension cannon."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Pete exclaimed. John ran to the computer and quickly checked the recent entries. There was only one seeing as how the machine hadn't been touched since Rose had used it last.

"Well, Pete, I know where she is," John said as he fell back into the chair. Pete rushed over and looked at the screen. "Someone came into your home, took Rose from her bed, brought her all the way out to Cardiff, to Torchwood, into this very room, and transported themselves and her at 4:00 this morning."

"And took her there?" Pete asked, pointing at the screen. John nodded.

"Back to her original world," John said, a distant look in his eyes.

"But who? And why?" Pete asked as he looked at John. John jumped up from the desk and ran to the machine, flipping switches and powering it up.

"That's what I'm going to find out!" John shouted. Pete sat down at the computer and began to type in the coordinates. "Use the same exact settings that were used to take Rose away!" John instructed. Pete did as he was told and placed his finger above the enter key as John stepped directly in front of the machine. He looked back at Pete and nodded.

"Bring her home, John!" Pete yelled as he hit the button. The bright light, like lightening, filled the room. Pete shielded his eyes quickly. When he looked back, John was gone.

**The End**

**A/N: REVIEWS!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For the record, I know nothing about Torchwood except that Captain Jack is in it, as well as Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones...so if I make a canon error of some kind, please forgive me! :)**

**Chapter 4**

John burst from the light, running. Once he stopped himself, he took a good look around. It all looked familiar.

"Definitely Cardiff," he said to himself. It looked to be about midday, maybe one or two o'clock. He could see Torchwood in the distance. Too far to walk or run. He made his way to the main street quickly and hailed a cab. "Canary Wharf, please!"

The cab dropped John off at the curb right in front of Torchwood headquarters. He paid the cabbie with the money he had in his pocket. Luckily, it was just enough. John walked quickly the short distance to the entrance and inside. Several people whizzed by him as he tried to stop them. Finally, he got someone's attention.

"Excuse me, miss?" John asked a woman with brown hair. She turned and looked at him.

"Doctor?" She asked, stunned. John looked her over quickly. He knew her, but what was her name?

"Gwen! Gwen Cooper!" He pointed at her, realizing.

"It's nice to finally meet you! In person at least," Gwen laughed, sticking her hand out. John grabbed it and shook it.

"Brilliant!" He said with that huge smile. "But, I'm not…oh never mind…Jack around?" He asked.

"Yea! Follow me! He'll be so glad to see you!" She said as she lead the way down a hall. John walked beside her, engaging in small talk here and there. They took an elevator down. The doors slid open.

"Gwen? Did you bring that piece of Dalek metal that was found buried in Manhattan?" They heard Jack ask.

"That! And so much more!" Gwen laughed as she and John stepped off the elevator. Jack looked up at her confused. Then he smiled.

"Doc!" He jumped up and hugged him.

"Good to see you Jack, but I have something to tell you," Jack pulled back from him confused again. "I'm not The Doctor." Jack took a step back, trying to decipher this information. Suddenly, it hit him!

"Oh! You're the human clone!" Jack realized. John smiled and nodded. "But why are you here? I thought The Doctor was gonna leave you with Rose in her parallel world or something?"

"He did!" John started to explain. "Me and Rose were supposed to be getting married today!" Jack smiled.

"That's great!" He exclaimed. He was glad The Doctor and Rose were getting their happy ending in some way at least.

"Wait," Gwen cut in. "You said 'supposed' to be getting married?" A look of sadness flooded John's face.

"She's gone," he said. "Kidnapped from her bed last night. Whoever it was took her to Torchwood and used the dimension cannon to bring her back to this world. I came to find her."

"You want us to help you find her?" Jack asked.

"Well," John said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was actually hoping you could help me find someone else." Jack smiled and nodded.

"There's only one problem," he started. "When I found you, or uh The Doctor, the first time, I had the hand to help track you, er, him down. But the hand is still on the TARDIS."

"That's where you're wrong!" John said with a smile. "You see, I was born from that hand, remember?" He said with a wave of his left hand.

"Right!" Jack laughed. "But, how does that help us track down The Doctor and the TARDIS?"

"I can sense them!" John explained. "Always felt linked to the TARDIS in the other universe. It's even stronger here. She's gonna need to refuel soon. The Doctor will be landing on the riff any moment now!"

"So why do you need us?" Jack asked.

"Well, I need an escort of sorts," he said. "Barely had enough money to get out here. And I thought, I don't know, maybe you'd like to come along?" Jack smiled.

"Let's get going then!" He laughed. Jack said a quick goodbye to Gwen leaving her with a couple of orders to attend to while he was gone, then the two left Torchwood and raced to where the TARDIS always landed to refuel.

**The End**

**A/N: REVIEWS!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that my geography has gotten a little out of whack...forgive me please! I don't know the area as well as I suppose I should in writing it...I'm sorry if anything else comes off wrong! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"Amy, what did I tell you about certain rooms on the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked as he straightened his bowtie and smoothed out his hair. Amy rolled her eyes.

"If the door's locked, it's locked for a reason!" She said in a mocking voice. The Doctor took her by her shoulders.

"You almost got eaten by a giant squid! Remember that next time you go picking locks!" He said, sternly. Amy made a face at him, then nodded.

"Sorry!" She groaned. The Doctor smiled.

"Haha! That's more like it!" He said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled back at him.

"So where to next?" She asked, following him around the console in the middle of the TARDIS.

"Where would you like to go?" The Doctor asked, as he flipped a few switches. Amy thought for a moment before answering.

"What about Paris? Could we go to Paris, Doctor?" Amy asked, bouncing with excitement. The Doctor smiled.

"What year?" He asked. Amy jumped up and hugged him. Suddenly, the TARDIS shook violently, knocking both to the ground.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Amy asked, slightly worried. The Doctor jumped up and looked at the screen.

"Nothing major, just low on fuel," he explained, as he began to pilot the ship. Amy stood up and looked at him.

"Low on fuel?" She laughed. "What? Are we just gonna land on Earth and get some petrol?"

"Something like that," The Doctor said as he flipped a few more switches. Amy sat in the small chair and watched as The Doctor continued to explain. "Great bit space-time rift opened up in Cardiff, Wales back in 1869. It sort of leaks this energy that the TARDIS can use as fuel. I simply park on the rift, wait a little while, and off we go!" The Doctor smiled to himself as he remembered when he, Rose, and Jack had given Mickey the same explanation. That seemed so long ago to The Doctor. Two regenerations separated him from that memory. Amy brought him out of his memories.

"So we're going to Wales?" She asked.

"Yes," The Doctor said.

"Well, it's no Paris," Amy shrugged. They heard the TARDIS land. The Doctor took Amy's hand and lead her out the door. They wandered around Cardiff for almost two hours. Amy did some shopping and tried to convince The Doctor to buy himself some new clothes. "Bow ties are cool!" was all he told her.

Finally, they headed back to the TARDIS. The Doctor helped Amy get her purchases to her bedroom then went back to the console room.

"Well, dear," he began talking to the TARDIS, "you all ready to go?" He heard the ship hum just a little louder. Amy walked in.

"You two want to be alone?" She asked, laughing. The Doctor ignored her and started to push buttons. All of a sudden an alarm went off. Amy covered her ears. "What's that?" She yelled.

"I don't know! It's new!" He yelled back at her. He quickly ran over to the screen and pulled it down to his viewing level. His eyes widened. "Impossible!" Amy ran to his side.

"What? What's impossible?" She tried to ask over the screeching alarm. She looked at the screen too and saw two men running. "Who are they?" She asked, extremely interested.

The Doctor didn't answer. He just stared at the screen. He stared at the old friend running towards the ship. But mostly, he stared at himself running towards them.

**The End**

**A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Forgot to mention this in the last chapter but this is between Cold Blood and Vincent and The Doctor...**

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor ran to the door, Amy right behind him. He threw the door open and stepped outside. Jack and John stopped in their tracks. They looked at each other confused for a moment, then looked back at The Doctor.

"Doc?" Jack asked. Amy stepped out of the TARDIS and stayed behind The Doctor.

"Jack," The Doctor nodded, keeping his eyes on his human clone. John's jaw had dropped.

"You regenerated," Jack noted.

"Yes," The Doctor said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well if you aren't going to introduce me to your friends," she started. The Doctor turned back and looked at her, realizing for the first time she was there.

"Right," he turned back to the other two. "Amy Pond this is Captain Jack Harkness." Amy stepped forward and Jack smiled at her.

"Hello," Amy said with a smile.

"Hi," Jack replied, his flirtatious smile playing at his lips. The Doctor and John both rolled their eyes.

"No flirting!" They said together. Amy looked at them both then turned to The Doctor.

"You never let me have any fun!" She accused, with a sly smile. "And what about you, hmm?" Amy turned to John.

"John Smith," he introduced himself, shaking her hand. He looked back at The Doctor.

"Very fitting," The Doctor said. John nodded. Amy looked at The Doctor, then back at John, and back at The Doctor.

"So what's with you two?" She asked pointing at both.

"He's my human clone," The Doctor said, still watching John closely, trying to figure out why he was here.

"Human clone?" Amy asked. "That can't be! He doesn't look anything like you!"

"He used to. Or, I used to look like him," The Doctor said, a far away look coming over his face. "Long story! I'm sure the far better one would be why he's here!" John's face saddened again. He looked at The Doctor and simply whispered one word.

"Rose."

"In the TARDIS! All of you!" The Doctor ordered as he turned on his heel and walked inside. Amy followed quickly as Jack and John followed her. They stopped inside the door.

"What did you do to her?" John asked, stunned by the new look.

"Well," The Doctor looked up from the console at him. "I crashed! Now close the door, we can't take off with it wide open."

John turned and pulled the door till it gently clicked into place. The Doctor took the TARDIS up into open space before turning back to John.

"Alright," he said as he leaned against the console crossing his arms. "What's happened to Rose?"

"Kidnapped," John answered.

"By?"

"Don't know."

"Then how do you know she's in this universe?"

"Traced her from London to Cardiff to Torchwood's dimension cannon. The most recent entry was this universe!"

The Doctor nodded, soaking in all the new information. His curiosity finally got the best of him.

"Everything work out for you two?"

"It was our wedding day," John said, tears in his eyes. The Doctor nodded again.

"Well then," he said, "let's go rescue a bride, shall we?"

**The End**

**A/N: REVIEWS!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rose woke up slowly. She was lying face down in something cold and wet. She sat up quickly. The room was dark, cold, and damp. She reached up to wipe the hair that was matted to her face away, but something stopped her. There was something on her wrist. It was hard and colder than the room. She reached over with her free hand. It was a chain. She felt it all the way back to a wall.

"Hello?" She called out. "Listen, whoever you are, my fiancé is very clever! He'll find you!"

"I'm counting on it!" A voice laughed. It echoed through the room. Rose looked around quickly, trying to find the source. The room was too dark.

"Show me who you are!" She demanded. "Come on! Show yourself!"

"Oh! Feisty! I can see why The Doctor likes you!" The voice continued.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Rose shouted. "I've destroyed the Dalek emperor with a wave of my hand! I survived having the time vortex racing through my head! I lived through the Dalek and Cyberman invasion of Canary Wharf! There's nothing you could possibly be that could scare me!" She saw a shadow dart out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned to it.

"What if I told you I was," the voice paused. "Time Lord?" Rose gasped. "Yes, now I've got your attention!"

"You can't be! All the Time Lords were killed in the Time War! The Doctor told me himself! He's the last one left!"

"He never mentioned me?" The voice asked. "That hurts my feelings!" Rose heard an evil sort of snicker echo.

"Stop being such a coward and show me your face!" Rose demanded. A dark figure stepped forward, but his face was still hidden by a shadow. "What do you want with me?" Rose asked.

"Easy! You're the bait!" He said. "See, all I really want is your fiancé."

"Why? What do you want with John?" Rose asked. She was trying to get all the information she could out of her captor.

"Oh! Stop calling him that! We both know that's not his name!" The voice said. Rose nodded. It was probably best to play along right now.

"Alright, so you're after The Doctor, my fiancé," Rose said. "But why?

"Vengeance!"

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because he killed me!" The voice answered, angrily.

"No! That's not my Doctor! He doesn't kill!" Rose defended.

"Silence!" The voice screamed. Rose jumped then shrank back against the wall. She wasn't sure how she was getting out of this one.

"Who are you?" Rose asked after a moment. The voice laughed manically and the figure stepped forward. The man was of average height and build. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black hoodie.

"I am your master!" The man screamed and echoed throughout the room. Rose gasped. John had told her stories of him. But she had forgotten them all…until now!

**The End**

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun! REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Doctor and John ran around the console together, running scans. Amy and Jack were off to the side.

"Who's Rose?" Amy whispered.

"She used to travel with The Doctor back even before he looked like John. They fell in love but," Jack looked over at her. "You ever hear about the Battle at Canary Wharf?"

"Yea, everyone's heard of that. Those metal men running around," Amy said as a chill ran down her spine.

"Well Rose got pulled into a parallel universe. The Doctor couldn't get to her. She was stuck there." Jack explained.

"But how does the human clone come into play?" Amy asked, only more confused.

"You remember when the earth was stolen? All those planets in the sky?" Jack asked. Amy nodded and he continued. "Well Rose used that dimension cannon John had mentioned to jump between worlds. She ended up over here and reunited with The Doctor. But John there," Jack stopped. "Well he's a long scientific story," Jack looked down at Amy. She held up her hands.

"Skip the gory details! I wouldn't be able to keep up anyways!" She laughed. Jack laughed too before continuing.

"Well John was born and him, The Doctor, and Donna Noble all saved every one of those planets. The Doctor took us all back to our homes and took Rose, her mother, and John back to the parallel universe," Jack told her. Amy looked over at The Doctor and John. "He gave her John. A human version of himself that could live with Rose as long as she lived."

"Wow," Amy said. "He must have really loved her."

"Yea, he did," Jack nodded. The Doctor looked at a light flashing on the console.

"John! The TARDIS is picking up a video transmission! It's being broadcast from earth on all frequencies!" The Doctor said. John ran to the screen as The Doctor pressed the button. Rose's face appeared on the screen. Amy leaned over to Jack.

"That her?" She asked.

"Rose Tyler," Jack nodded.

"She's very pretty," Amy complimented. Jack laughed lightly.

"Yes she is!" He said with a nod.

"Rose! Can you hear me?" John said, taking the screen in his hands. The Doctor walked over and placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"It's pre-recorded," he whispered.

"Doctor," Rose began. They could tell she was reading. "If you want your fiancé back, come to Earth. You should be able to trace this message to its origin. I'll be waiting." Rose looked up at the screen. "Doctor! It's him! It's…" The camera fell over. They heard a slap and Rose screamed.

"Rose!" John screamed. The video cut out. The Doctor walked away a stunned look on his face. John stood, tears rolling down his cheeks. Amy walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"It's Alright John! We're gonna get her back!" Amy told him. John looked down at Amy. He could tell why The Doctor liked her so much. She was fiery but compassionate. Just like another ginger they had loved so much. John pulled Amy into a hug, surprising her.

"Thank you Amy!" He whispered. Amy was too stunned to say anything. She simply hugged him back.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Jack asked. The Doctor began jumping around the TARDIS.

"Simple!" He exclaimed. "We land on Earth, trace the signal, and take Rose and John home to get married!"

**The End**

**A/N: Reviews are love!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Amy figures out some things about The Doctor's past...and, naturally, a cliffhanger ending! Haha!**

**Chapter 9**

The Doctor, John, Amy, and Jack stepped out of the TARDIS together. The Doctor looked back at Amy.

"I said wait in the TARDIS!" He told her. John put his hand on The Doctor's shoulder.

"If she's like everyone else we've ever traveled with," John started, "then we both know she's not just gonna wait around."

"She reminds you of Donna too, doesn't she?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"So much!" John laughed.

"Alright Pond! Just stay with us, don't wander off, and do as we tell you!" The Doctor told Amy. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Dad!" Amy laughed. They all four began walking down the street. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning.

"I have a question," Jack said. "In the message, Rose said 'Doctor, if you want your fiancé back'."

"Whoever kidnapped her probably doesn't know that: A) I've regenerated; and B) John is a human clone." The Doctor explained, as he followed the screwdriver.

"Regenerated?" Amy asked. John turned back to face her, continuing to walk backwards.

"When a Time Lord is dying we have the ability to sorta cheat death. We change completely; both physically and mentally. Our appearance, our likes and dislikes, how we talk and think, all changes," John explained.

"So when The Doctor crashed into my backyard and couldn't make up his mind about what he wanted to eat," Amy began. The Doctor cut her off.

"I had just regenerated and my body was still sorting it self out," he explained, still following the screwdriver.

"And you used to look like John?" She asked. Jack looked over at her now.

"And before that he looked a little older, with very short dark hair," Jack told her. Amy shook her head, trying to sort it all out. "It's confusing, I know!" Jack laughed.

"But where do you fit in?" She asked Jack. They all turned down a different street, The Doctor and the screwdriver leading the way.

"Well, I meet The Doctor in that form I just told you about. I traveled with him and Rose for a little while. And I died," He said looking at her. Amy stopped walking. Jack laughed as he continued, "Then Rose, after absorbing the time vortex, brought me back to life, inadvertently making me immortal."

"You can't die?" Amy asked, still stunned.

"Nope! And trust me! People have tried to kill me! A lot of people!" Jack laughed. Amy walked silently for the rest of the time, turning over this new information about The Doctor in her mind. They all followed the screwdriver. It lead them to an old warehouse.

"Here we are!" The Doctor said as they stopped in front of the door. John pushed it open and ran inside. The other three followed right behind him until he stopped abruptly. There she was, standing alone in the middle of the room.

"Rose!" John exclaimed as he started running to her again. A look of terror came over Rose's face.

"Stop John! No!" She screamed. There was an earsplitting gun shot that rang through the building.

**The End**

**A/N: REVIEWS!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

John looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood. He fell backwards. Rose ran to his side and cradled him in her arms.

"No! No John! You stay with me!" She cried. He was looking up at her. "Think about our wedding! And all those kids we're gonna have! Yea?" John reached up and touched her cheek. She put her hand over his. "Don't you leave me! Not again!"

"Jack," The Doctor said. Jack nodded and ran after the sound of retreating footsteps. Amy stood back, her hand over her mouth. John was trying to say something.

"I'm sorry Rose," He mumbled.

"No! John, look at me! Focus on me!" Rose wept. She took John's face in her hands.

"Doctor, there's gotta be something you can do!" Amy said. She was on the verge of crying herself. The Doctor looked back at her.

"Amy," he said, "he's human." Rose looked up at him.

"Doctor?" She asked. He turned to face her. "You've got to save him! Save him for me!" She begged. The Doctor shrugged, speechless.

"Rose," John whispered. She looked back down at him. "I love you."

"I love you too John!" She told him. He sighed and his hand fell from Rose's face. "No! John? John! You can't do this! You can't leave me again!" She fell over his lifeless body and cried. Amy gasped and started to cry herself. The Doctor pulled her into a hug. Jack came back with the man who had shot John.

"I got him!" Jack shouted, victorious. Then, he saw the sad scene before them. Rose looked up at them, fire in her eyes. The Doctor looked over.

"Master?" He asked stunned. Rose jumped up and ran to The Master. She took the gun from him and placed it against his forehead.

"You killed him!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Rose, don't do this!" Jack warned. He couldn't let go of The Master to stop her. The Master would be able to get away. The Doctor walked over and placed his hand on Rose's extended arm.

"Don't Rose," The Doctor whispered. She turned the gun on him.

"Rose!" Jack yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He was after you! He wanted to kill you, not John! This is all your fault!" Rose screamed at The Doctor.

"I'm sorry Rose!" The Doctor told her. "But you know a gun won't solve anything!" Rose looked at him for a long moment, then put the gun to her own head. The Doctor watched, horrified.

"Sure it can!" Rose yelled. "Without John, I don't have anything worth living for!"

"Yes you do!" The Doctor tried convincing her. "You've got your mum, and Pete, and little Tony!"

"But I loved him!" Rose screamed. Amy stepped forward.

"Rose, you don't know me but my name's Amy," Rose turned to face her. "I'm sorry for your lose but think about the others in your life. You've got parents that love you! You're so lucky to have them! I don't have my parents. I've got an aunt and she's it! Think about what it'll do to your family! And you've got to ask yourself Rose, is this what John would want you to do?"

Rose thought about her mum and Pete and how upset they'd be. Then she thought about John again and that was all she needed. She dropped the gun and fell to her knees. Amy rushed to her side and put her arms around her.

"Why, Master? Why did you do it?" The Doctor asked. The Master smiled, evily.

"The Doctor killed me. So I returned the favor," He told them. The Doctor grabbed The Master by his shirt.

"I'm The Doctor! Not him!" The Doctor yelled through gritted teeth.

**The End**

**A/N: Reviews? I think you should! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Well if you're The Doctor," The Master started confused, "then who's that?" He nodded towards the dead body.

"A human clone!" The Doctor yelled. The Master thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Even better! Hurt Rose, hurt you!" He laughed.

"But how did you get here?" The Doctor asked, ignoring the truth of the last statement. "You were pulled into the Time War with Gallifrey! I saw it!"

"I don't really know what happened actually," The Master said, a smug look on his face. "I just sorta fell into that other world."

"Fell?" The Doctor asked.

"Quite literally! Landed on a zeppelin!" The Master laughed. "I saw on a television that Rose Tyler, the daughter of wealthy entrepreneur Pete Tyler, was to wed her lifetime sweetheart, John Smith. And there you were! Or, what I thought was you! And like I said, you tried to kill me, so I decided to return the favor!"

"I didn't try to kill you! You took Gallifrey back to the time lock of your own free will!" The Doctor yelled.

"Stop trying to justify your actions Doctor! You held me at gunpoint!" The Master yelled back. Jack pushed him.

"That's enough!" Jack said. "Doc, isn't there something you can do? This is Rose we're talking about. You've gotta fix this somehow."

The Doctor nodded. He'd been spending this entire time trying to think of something and he thought he had it figured out. Rose looked up at him.

"You can save him?" She asked, through her tears

"I've got an idea," The Doctor said as he started to walk towards the lifeless body. "But I'm gonna need a minute."

He stopped beside John's body and put his arms out. The bright orange light started to glow all over The Doctor's skin. Rose gasped.

"What are you doing?" Jack called to him. The Master laughed.

"Willing yourself to regenerate? Clever Doctor!" The Master yelled. The light grew brighter and brighter until it shot from his body. Everyone looked away. The Doctor forced himself to kneel down beside John's body and placed his hands on the lifeless corpse. All of the regeneration energy flowed into John's body. Rose watched as The Doctor returned to normal, still in the, new to her, form.

"What did you do?" She asked as she ran to John's side. He was starting to glow now.

"I forced myself to regenerate then transferred the energy to John," The Doctor explained.

"Is he going to change?" Rose asked, fear on her face.

"I don't know! It's never been done before!" The Doctor said as he grabbed her by her shoulder. "You've got to get away Rose!"

"I'm not leaving his side!" Rose yelled back at him. Jack quickly pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, chained The Master to a nearby pole, and ran to Rose. She leaned down to John's ear quickly.

"Don't you change on me John! You hear? Don't you dare change!" She whispered. Jack lifted Rose up and carried her back by the others. Rose turned into Jack's chest. She couldn't watch. He held her close as the orange light shot from John's limbs.

**The End**

**A/N: Four more chapters? What? Guess that means you should review it before it's too late! :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They all watched in silence as John regenerated. As soon as the light faded, Rose turned back around. He was still lying on the ground, motionless.

"It didn't work," she said in a hushed voice, looking at The Doctor.

"It was worth a try," he shrugged, defeated. Rose walked slowly to John's side. She knelt down beside him. And touched his face. His eyes shot open. Rose gasped as he grabbed her hand, inhaling deeply.

"John?" She asked. John jumped to his feet then pulled Rose up too.

"In the flesh!" He exclaimed with a wink. Rose laughed as John pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"It worked!" The Doctor exclaimed. Amy laughed and hugged The Doctor then Jack. John pulled back from Rose.

"Who was it?" He asked. "Who kidnapped you?"

"The Master," Rose told him. "Jack caught him though." She said as they all turned to look at where he was handcuffed. The Master was gone. Jack ran to the spot. The handcuffs were still attached to the pole, but the side that had been around The Master's wrist was split in half.

"Laser screwdriver!" Jack exclaimed. In all the confusion, The Master had been able to escape. The Doctor and John looked around carefully. Rose gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, furious.

"Back to the TARDIS!" The Doctor instructed. John turned to grab Rose's hand but she was gone.

"Rose?" He called out. The others all looked around quickly. "Where'd she go? She was just right here! Rose!"

"Rose!" They all called out in turn. The Doctor turned to John abruptly.

"You don't think she went to find him?" The Doctor asked, horrified.

"Or worse!" John said. All four took off running down the hall of the warehouse, screaming her name.

**With The Master…**

The Master burst through the back door of the warehouse and doubled over, his hands on his knees. He wasn't used to running. He stood back up and stopped short. Rose was standing in front of him, her eyes closed.

"What? How did you get out here?" He asked, looking over his shoulder for the others.

"I must keep him safe," she said, her eyes still closed.

"What're you gonna do? You couldn't stop me before! What's so different now?" The Master asked, mockingly.

"Don't you remember? I said that I destroyed the Dalek emperor with a wave of my hand. I said that I'd survived having the time vortex racing through my head. Don't you remember, Master?" Rose asked. Her voice was monotone. It seemed to echo in ways that were impossible in this alley.

"What does that have to do with stopping me?" He asked. Although his tone remained arrogant and mocking, there was a slight hint of fear at Rose's unchanging face.

"I can do the same to you. One wave of my hand and you will be no more," she said. The Master blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He shouted. Rose opened her eyes and they glowed a bright yellow. The Master gasped.

"I am the Bad Wolf," she said as she raised her hand. The door behind The Master swung open and John raced out. He and The Doctor stopped short and gasped.

"Rose? What are you doing?" John yelled.

"I must keep my doctor safe," she said simply. "I must divide The Master across time and space, as I did the Daleks."

"Rose! You can't! It'll kill you!" The Doctor yelled to her. Rose lifted The Master into the air with nothing more than her mind. He grasped at his throat as though something where choking him, and began to gasp for air.

**The End**

**A/N: Yea, I know the whole Rose/Bad Wolf thing is kinda cliche but...it had to be done! Lol REVIEW!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Rose held The Master suspended in the air, gasping.

"Rose! Stop this!" The Doctor yelled. "You're going to kill yourself!" She held her gaze as though she didn't hear him.

"How did you stop her last time?" Jack asked quickly.

"By killing myself!" The Doctor snapped. "That's how I turned into him!" He motioned at John.

"Well, that's not gonna work!" Amy shouted. "Rose! Listen! You've saved John! Look! He's safe!" Rose looked over at Amy confused. "See! He's here! He's safe! You don't need to kill The Master!"

"He'll hurt others. He must be stopped," Rose said as she looked back at him and tightened her fist. The Master gasps became more frantic and he began to kick wildly.

"Then let me take him to Torchwood!" Jack called out. Rose looked at him and turned her head sideways. "I can lock him up so he'll never hurt anyone! He'll never be able to hurt John or The Doctor again!" Rose loosened her grip slightly only to tighten it again.

"No! It's not good enough! The Master must die!" Rose's voice boomed with the power of the Bad Wolf. John went to take a step towards her but The Doctor grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I can't save you again!" He said. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"I've gotta save Rose," John shrugged. It didn't matter to him how he did it; he just had to save her! He stepped in front of Rose. "Look at me. Rose, look at me" He said, taking her face in his hands. "You see me? You see that I'm alive?" Rose nodded. "Then let him go! He's not worth your life! You know that this could kill you!"

"I want you safe!" Rose said, looking back up. John pulled her face back down to look at him.

"I am safe!" He shouted. "You know if you don't stop I'll have to stop you!"

"No! It will kill you!" She said, frantic.

"I'll do it! Because I've got to keep you safe, my Rose!" He turned her own words against her. The light began to fade slightly in her eyes. He could tell it was working. "I'll take this out of you Rose! I've done it once, and I'll do it again! Now let go!" Rose's eyes returned to their normal shade of brown and she feel into John's arms. The Master hit the ground. John sat with Rose in his arms.

"Is she alive?" Jack called to him.

"Yes, she'll be fine," John answered. The Master jumped up and grabbed the gun Jack had at his waist. He pointed it at The Doctor. Rose sat up straight in John's arms, the full power of the Bad Wolf beaming from her eyes. She waved her hand and The Master disappeared. She collapsed back into John's arms. The others all stood completely still, shocked.

"Come on," The Doctor said. "Let's get you two back home." John stood, Rose cradled close to his chest and they all walked quietly back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose sat up and gasped. She looked around quickly. She was back in her bedroom. Panting, she put her face in her hands. Had it all been a dream? She looked over and her wedding dress was still hanging from the closet. This wasn't possible! It had all felt too real! Rose threw the covers off of herself and ran from the room. She flew into the kitchen and no one was there. Laughter bellowed from the parlor. Rose darted across the hall and threw the door open.

**The End**

**A/N: The end is near! Two chapters left! Reviews!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Rose stood in the door of the parlor. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled. Jackie jumped up and ran to her.

"Rose! Oh sweetheart! I missed you!" She exclaimed. Pete ran over too. Definitely not a dream!

"Oh Mum!" Rose gasped, clinging to her mother tightly. She pulled back and hugged Pete too. He let her go and she looked around. John stood. She ran to him, pulling him into the deepest kiss they'd shared since that day on Bad Wolf Bay. He finally pulled back, gasping for air. "I, but, it came back!" Rose said, trying to find the right words.

"Doesn't surprise me really," John said. Rose nodded and looked over. The Doctor, Amy, and Jack were all sitting on the couch. The Doctor stood and Rose pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Doctor!" She whispered. He smiled.

"Anything for you, Rose," he whispered back. They pulled back and Rose hugged Jack then Amy, thanking them both.

"How long can you stay?" She asked them.

"Oh, the gap should be open for another day or two," The Doctor said, smiling.

"I've already started re-working all the wedding arrangements for as soon as possible," Jackie said. Rose nodded.

"Good! Cause I want them all there!" She said. John pulled Rose over to another sofa and sat down, his arm around her shoulders. Everyone else returned to their seats. "Where's Tony?"

"Still in bed. Tell us what happened! They've told us about everything up until you went after The Master," Jackie said. Rose thought for a moment before finally speaking.

"I don't remember much except that I was furious and scared for John's life," she said, a chill running down her spine. John kissed the top of her head gently. "I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. I remember focusing on The Master and then it started again. I could feel the Bad Wolf coming back. She or it or whatever you wanna say, took over and that's all I can remember."

"But where did you send him?" Jack asked, leaning forward. Rose closed her eyes, trying to remember.

"I heard silence, silence and the end of all things," Rose said, a distance in her voice that frightened them all. She opened her eyes and blinked.

"You alright?" John asked. Rose looked up at him and nodded. The Doctor stood up and went to the window. "What does she mean Doctor? Silence and the end of all things? The void?"

"No, it's much worse than that," The Doctor said. They all looked back at him. Amy realized suddenly.

"The crack in my wall!" She exclaimed. The Doctor looked back at them.

"Exactly!" He said. Looking around, he noticed the confused looks he was getting and started to explain. "There's a crack in time and space. It originated in Amy's bedroom when she was seven. But the crack isn't just there. It's everywhere! Every time! Every place! And whatever it touches gets erased from history," The Doctor looked sadly at Amy. "It gets forgotten."

"But, Doc, we all remember The Master," Jack said. Amy jumped in.

"But we're all time travelers! We see the world differently, right Doctor?" Amy smiled proudly.

"Right," The Doctor nodded. "And with the Bad Wolf being involved, there's no way of knowing for sure, but she may have had something to do with us remembering." They all nodded in silent agreement. Rose sat up and looked at John.

"Why didn't you change? You regenerated but you didn't change," she said, a bewildered look on her face. John smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You told me not to," he said smiling.

"You heard me?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Course I did! And besides, me being half human probably stopped a full regeneration too," he answered. Rose smiled and kissed him. Jackie stood up.

"Alright! That's enough of that! You two are getting married tomorrow! Now Pete, take your future son-in-law out for a drink or something. Me and Rose have a wedding to reschedule!" She said, pulling Pete to his feet. Rose laughed.

"Take The Doctor and Jack with you too. Amy you can stay if you want," Rose said, a pleading smile on her face. Amy laughed.

"I'd love to help!" She said. Rose mouthed a quick thank-you to Amy as Jackie kicked all the men out.

**The End**

**A/N: One more chapter, just to wrap everything up! REVIEWS PLEASE!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Final chapter! Just wrapping everything up...thanks to all the readers! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

The wedding went perfectly the next day. Jackie had managed to reschedule everything over night! The couple said their "I do's" and walked out of the church as Mr. and Mrs. John Smith. The Doctor, Amy, and Jack were even able to attend.

They were all at the reception now. The party was winding down. Several guests had already left and John and Rose would be leaving for their honeymoon soon. Their first dance had been "In The Mood" by Glenn Miller, the song he and Rose had danced to on the TARDIS those few years ago. But right now, they were holding each other on the dance floor swaying in small circles. The Doctor watched as Rose stood on her tiptoes to kiss John lightly on the lips. He looked down. Jack walked over.

"Go dance with her," he suggested. The Doctor looked up at him. "You've been watching all night! Just go ask to cut in! I've already had my dance."

"With which one?" The Doctor asked, smiling. Jack laughed before giving The Doctor a slight nudge. The Doctor walked over to Rose and John, his hands in his tuxedo pockets. John looked up at him and smiled. "May I cut in?" The Doctor asked. Rose turned to face him, then looked up at John.

"Absolutely!" John said stepping back. "There's someone else I need to dance with anyways." Rose looked up at him curiously and he winked at her then kissed her forehead. The Doctor and Rose watched as John walked over to Jackie and asked for a dance. Rose laughed as she wrapped her arms around The Doctor's neck. He slid his arms around her waist and the two began to sway.

"I was wondering if you would ever ask for a dance," Rose laughed. The Doctor shrugged.

"I didn't want to intrude," he said. Rose nodded, understanding.

"Amy's very nice," Rose said. "But she seems, sorta, sad." The Doctor sighed.

"She's lost her fiancé, Rory, but she doesn't know it," he told her. Rose looked at him confused.

"What do you mean she doesn't know it?" Rose asked.

"That crack in time and space. Rory, he got shot and the crack absorbed him. She doesn't remember him. She knows there's something she's supposed to remember; something she's supposed to be sad about," The Doctor explained sadly.

"But Amy said that since we were time travelers we saw the world differently and could remember those things," Rose objected. The Doctor nodded.

"We can, but Rory was part of her world. It was _**her**_ past that was changing," he told her.

"That's awful!" Rose said. She looked over at Amy who was dancing with Jack now.

"I'm going to fix it though! I'm gonna find a way to bring him back!" The Doctor said, determination clear in his eyes.

"You always do," Rose said with a smile. Rose and The Doctor both felt something burning in his coat pocket. She took a step back as he reached in and pulled out the burning TARDIS key. "Time to go already?" Rose asked.

"The gap's closing up again," he said with a sad smile. Rose nodded and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Doctor!" She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. The Doctor wiped it away.

"Have a fantastic life, Rose Smith!" He smiled at her, then kissed her forehead before turning to Jack and Amy.

"Pond, Captain! We've gotta go!" He called out. Jack and Amy looked at each other then both ran to Rose. Amy beat Jack and hugged her first.

"Bye Rose!" Amy said. Rose laughed.

"G'bye Amy!" She said as she hugged her back. They pulled away and Rose turned to Jack. He hugged her tight.

"See ya Rose!" Jack said. He pulled back and Rose kissed his cheek.

"Bye Jack!" She said as a few more tears escaped her eyes. John came back to her side and told them all goodbye. The Doctor, Amy, and Jack all waved a quick goodbye to Jackie and Pete before running out the door. The Doctor dropped Jack back off at Torchwood once they had returned to their world. He and Amy were now walking around the console.

"So, Paris Amy?" The Doctor asked.

"Paris!" Amy bounced happily. The Doctor pulled a lever on the TARDIS.

"How about the Musee d'Orsay? They've got an amazing exhibit on Vincent Van Gough!" The Doctor said. Amy smiled and sat down in the chair, ready for yet another adventure.

**THE END  
**

**A/N: That's all folks! Reviews!  
**


End file.
